


Beacon Games

by SassMaster99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassMaster99/pseuds/SassMaster99
Summary: When the unthinkable happens and they are okay with it, or okay as can be.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. The beginning

Stiles can’t believe this is his life. He guesses living in the crappiest territory he should have seen this coming. Ever since his mom died though he has put his name in a lot for the money. So he shouldn’t be surprised when he hears his name. It takes a few seconds though seeing as no one calls him that. He hears it and his veins turn to ice when he hears Mieczyslaw Stilinski. He is moved forward by the sheer amount of stares thrown his way. People may not know the first name but they know the last.  
He somehow ends up in the front confirming that his name was called. He gets led to the middle of the room and is left there awaiting the other “volunteer”. He is actually shocked though when Derek Hales name is called out. The guy swaggers on stage seeming calm, cool, and collected. His name had to be in there only once but that is enough.  
They leave the nomination area in a car Derek and Mieczyslaw sitting in the back seat. The first thing Mieczyslaw says to him is that his name is Stiles. Derek laughs saying,“What is a Stiles?” To this Stiles just shrugs and gestures to himself as if to say me. They drive for what seems like hours but really was just half an hour. They park at a building and are ushered inside.  
They overhear some of the guys in charge calling this HQ. A girl walks in telling everyone to find a seat. They do while the girl in charge of them explains the rules. She introduces herself as Lydia and that the people allowing them to reside in their respected territories were entering them into the Beacon Hills Hunger Games.  
They will have 2 days to train and then the games should begin. Everyone in this room is their competition because this game is kill or be killed. Stiles looks around at everyone else counting twenty people sitting in the room including himself. Before Lydia leaves she tells them they all have rooms upstairs and that killing anyone in the middle of the night results in disqualification. With that creepy warning she leaves trusting them to find their own rooms upstairs.  
They sit around a bit in the common area before Stiles gets up heading upstairs and checking out his room. Stiles notices his room is across the hall from Derek, who Stiles would love to climb like the hot tree he is. Stiles can’t help the fact that when he left Derek had also decided to head to his room. He can’t help the fact he has good ideas. The rest of the night though Stiles could have not done. But it happened just like a fantasy.  
Derek walked on to the second floor and Stiles was just trying to decide if he should lock the door because he knew that disqualification wasn’t that strong of a reason for people to not kill him. So when Derek offers that they sleep in his room Stiles just nods because Derek could kill him with a look. 

Derek POV

He probably shouldn’t have entered this competition. He gets that only one person could live but he is willing to kill everyone else then himself just so that beautiful boy covered in moles could win. Stiles goes upstairs and as luck would have it his room is directly across the hall. Derek saw Stiles watching him so when Stiles goes upstairs so does he. Stiles is entering his room when Derek walks around the corner as Stiles opens his door and barely thinks of how being held against the wall could be interpreted.  
Derek looks down at Stiles feeling taken aback when he sees fear on Stiles face, drops to a knee kisses his hand and turns going into his room. He would have shut the door but Stiles is just standing there staring at him. Derek jerks his head towards his room in invitation rewarded with the sight of Stiles closing his door and walking across the hall into Dereks room. Walking halfway into the room before looking back at Derek in question.  
Derek picks Stiles up dumping him on the bed kissing him until it hurts. Breaking apart and laying down on the bed where Stiles curls up into Dereks side. Derek protectively wraps his arms around Stiles falling asleep next to him. 

Stiles POV 

He opens his eyes to find Derek asleep still wrapped around Stiles. Stiles hates being the little spoon for this exact reason. He wiggles enough that Derek starts to stir slowly opening his eyes and giving Stiles his grumpiest face. Stiles just crawls on top of him before climbing off the bed. He puts on the provided training outfit noticing Dereks eyes on him. He smirks and walks out of the room. In the hall he makes his way to the training room knowing Derek will be down soon.  
Stiles enters the room and makes a bee line for the knives. He sees a girl and a guy at the targets taking turns throwing at each other. Upon Stiles approach they stop. They come over introducing themselves as Kira and Scott. Stiles tells them his name liking Scott more and more as they chat and throw knives. This goes on for a while until Stiles spots Derek. He jogs over being amazed by Dereks skill at the shooting range he is at. Stiles picks up a gun too, joining him in firing at the targets hitting all of them on the bullseye. When they are done they go to the dining room grabbing lots of food and heading back to Stiles room.


	2. Let the Games Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games start both literally and figuratively.

They walk in the door to the lounge area, where Stiles sits on a sofa gesturing for Derek to join him. Derek does laying his head in Stiles lap sending chills of pleasure down Stiles spine. Trying very hard to remember that he is going to have to kill Derek soon. As Stiles sees it they should just of had sex that one time and be done.  
If that’s the case why does Stiles care what Derek is doing with his dumb head. They had to go put on the required uniforms today seeing as the games start this afternoon. They leave for the arena riding in cars again just like how they got to HQ. The cars take them to the arena.  
Derek and Stiles are sitting in the car trying to remember all the rest of the volunteers. The first ones Stiles says are Scott and Kira seeing as he remembers them best. Derek chimes in with a few names of the people he hung out with the last two days. He remembers Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.  
Stiles smacks himself in the face remembering the gadget Lydia had given them pulling it out. The list of names is on it so they can be better prepared once the games start. Derek grabs it scanning through the names seeing their own names as well as Ethan, Aiden, Liam, Allison, Theo, Peter, Malia, Parrish, Kate, Cora, Mr. Argent, and Danny. Derek just sighs not liking the look of the twins and he figures any Argent is bad news. Three of them are even worse news.  
They enter the arena taking their positions around the center of the field. The center of the arena has weapons stacked in it. Stiles sees guns, throwing knives, swords, and a few sets of bow and arrows. They are all standing on platform waiting on the countdown to tell them to go. Knowing however that whoever is last will not definitely get to what they want. Stiles knows to wait till the time reads zero because having no weapons is bad but not as bad as leaving the individual platforms early. This is soon proven as Theo steps off his platform setting off a sniper that hits him in the stomach before he falls to the ground.  
The timer hits zero spurring most into action. Some are petrified to move after seeing what just happened to Theo but Stiles sees Derek going in and takes a deep breath as he follows Dereks lead. He runs in behind him making Derek almost shoot him before handing him the gun. Stiles grabs a few knives and a sword before ducking Jacksons sword grabbing a knife and throwing it into his leg. Derek runs after Stiles grabbing Stiles knife in Jackson’s leg twists it then pulling it free and runs after Stiles. Hoping Jackson will bleed out from the stab wound.


	3. Not everyone makes it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a certain amount of death in the games, Stiles supposes. But you have to keep moving forward. No matter what happens.

Derek finds Stiles leaning against a tree with his gun trained on the spot Derek now occupies. Stiles motions for Derek to get his perky ass over to him not moving the gun an inch. While Derek thinks this is weird he hurries over not liking Stiles mood. Derek walks towards Stiles watching him until Stiles shoots twice.  
Dereks heart shrinks as he looks down at himself not seeing any blood. He whips his head up giving Stiles a questioning look until Stiles just points over Derek’s shoulder saying that Derek was being followed. Derek turns and sees Ericas body laying on the ground with bullet holes in it. Derek starts to relax but notices Stiles eyes haven’t budged. Derek wants to ask why Stiles is acting like this but never gets a chance as a blade cuts into the flesh of his left arm before Stiles fires a few more rounds into what Derek had thought was another tree. Not Boyd who flopped to the ground with a bullet hole in between his eyes and one in his torso.  
Derek quickly moves the rest of the way to Stiles side and hears him say,”There was one more I thought.” He shrugs grabbing Dereks uninjured arm pulling them into a cave like rock formation. This time he does grab Derek’s hurt arm looking at the wound. Stiles notes how it’s not that deep and starts cleaning it. After a few minutes he tears som fabric off his shirt tying it as a bandage around the cut in Dereks arm.  
Stiles plans on spending the night in this cave and leaving in the morning. Hopefully they will be able to get some sleep. It is a good thing he did since in the middle of the night Dereks skin gets so hot that laying next to him becomes uncomfortable. He must of sweated the poison out. Stiles figures the knife must of had some sort of poison on it that must of got into Dereks circulative system. Stiles tries to distract Derek from the pain by dropping to his knees and giving Derek the best blow job he can while knowing at any moment someone could sneak up on them and kill them. A few minutes after that thought though Derek is orgasming into Stiles mouth so hard Derek is seeing stars. After this they rightly pass out.


	4. Oh, how the Mighty have Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the twist makes some things better and something worse. Like the fact anyone can get it.

In the morning Derek woke up feeling slightly better despite the fact that even while healing he had used a lot of energy. He woke up mostly just to be alert and on the move again. Derek knows that he can’t just close his eyes and act like this isn’t happening.  
Derek mentally figures out who is probably left. He counts Boyd and Erica both as dead along with Theo. So that knocks the number of people down to 15 left. Isaac may have been killed already which would explain him not being with Boyd and Erica when they died. Even if he was there Derek doubted he would tip the scale in their favor.  
He moves to wake Stiles but Derek is just met with empty space. Derek panics surging to his feet hoping the worst hasn’t happened. He has about five heart attacks in the time it takes Stiles to swagger around the corner trying to be quiet in case Derek is still asleep. The second he sees Dereks awake he is inside the cave making sure Dereks wound is healing well.  
Derek just sighs allowing him to look. When Stiles decides it’s healing and that the cleanings of the wound must have helped he sighs in relief. Stiles claims he can go collect berries for breakfast but Derek won’t let him out of his sight anymore.  
This is how they both end up loading up with weapons and heading out. They find non poisonous berries and have a nice little breakfast until Derek hears twigs breaking under someone’s feet. They hide watching a Aiden and Ethan step into view. Ethan has a bandage around his right arm covering what looks like a gunshot wound.  
Derek and Stiles barely even think before claiming what twin they are going to shoot. Stiles puts a bullet in between Aidens eyes leaving Ethan for Derek. Except something goes wrong because the next thing Stiles knows Ethan is right there. His hands shoot out grabbing Stiles by the throat. He’s about to pass out when he can suddenly breathe again. He looks up at Ethan and is met with glassy eyes and a look of pure shock as the body drops to the floor. Stiles just lays into Derek knowing this isn’t the end thanks to him and his well placed shot.  
There is an announcement saying they are now down to the final ten with the most recent death. Some lady(probably Lydia) announces that if both of the players are alive from the same territory they can both win. At this announcement Stiles jumps into Dereks arms kissing him senseless. Now if Derek could just believe that any of the Argents were dead.


	5. Headshots: Successes and Fails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Argents be the hunters or the hunted? Maybe karma will come back to bite them in the ass. Or shoot them in the head.

They head out looking for the lake to bathe in. They get closer seeing Danny at the lake already. What Derek didn’t expect is to see Allison hiding in the brush lining up a shot on Danny. Stiles just watches in amazed horror as she puts an arrow in his heart causing him to drop. Derek doesn’t even blink as he shoots her in the head. Dropping the number from ten to eight. As Derek turns to Stiles he sees Kate aiming at Stiles and effortlessly shoots her in the arm. Jarring her arm so the shot hits Stiles in the leg.  
Derek watches as his magnificent boyfriend falls over from the pain and shock of being shot. Derek leaps to his feet getting behind Stiles and pulling him to the back of the cave while Stiles passes out from the shock of just being shot.  
Derek sighs taking his provided shirt off and using it a a bandage after he gets the bullet out of Stiles leg. Let’s just say it was a good thing Stiles was already passed out because if he wasn’t before he would have been now. Derek knew Kate would run off to wherever Chris Argent was reporting the terrible news that his kid was dead. Probably also the fact that Derek had killed Allison and that she now knows where they are.  
This gives Derek two options he figures. To move his hiding spot which would include carrying Stiles or staying in the cave which is kind of like just shooting fish in a barrel for the Argents.  
He sighs scooping Stiles up and walks to the opening of the cave. Not seeing anyone he sets off at a slow jog to move to a new location. He goes for a while until he finds a good hiding spot sliding Stiles behind a giant boulder.


	6. What Winning Feels Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would think the Argents would be better shots.

Stiles hates this whole weak damsel in distress thing. It’s not like Stiles liked the fact he had to use Derek as a walking crutch. He didn’t ask to be shot in the leg. Getting shot was just the latest thing to happen on his long list of weird things to happen. Come to think of it he didn’t even ask to be in the games. His name was just drawn instead of all the rest.   
Luckily for him Dereks name was also drawn which means he can get up close and personal with the Derek Hale. All they have to do now was kill Chris and Kate. This won’t be easy but they die just like everyone else. Now they just need to find them. Derek has a few ideas about that.   
They decide to set a trap. Stiles uses the term “they” very loosely because he is gimp. Derek makes up two decoys putting them in a sleeping position. They hide keeping an eye on the dummy’s. Now they just watch to see if the trap gets sprung. For good effect they make very loud sex noises to let the Argents walk into the trap.   
Just when they think it won’t work Chris sticks his head out around a rock. Derek sits behind his rock with Stiles watching as Kate takes a look too. Derek and Stiles train their guns on the rock ready for the next time. Kate takes the lead even though Chris doesn’t have a scratch on him. She gets closer until she is almost too close realizing they aren’t real. Before she can raise the alarm for Chris to run Stiles puts a bullet in between her eyes.   
As her body hits the floor Derek watches waiting for Chris to show himself. He has to know he can’t stay there forever. They wait for hours until night fall. Chris rolls around the rock firing at them. Derek sucks in a breath popping out of cover and shooting Chris three times for good measure. Derek takes a bullet in the arm though.   
Presumedly the same lady comes over the speaker telling them they have won. Derek helps Stiles stand and they watch as a Jeep comes through the forest. They slide into the back seat and are taken out of there and to the hospital on site.


End file.
